Life is Music
by That Latina Girl
Summary: Different Songfic. Will take request. T for now. Includes Yaoi, bashing, death etc. Someday by Nickelback is up!
1. You Belong With Me

_I don't own KH, if I did...let's just say that the game would have interesting couples... :3_

_Enjoy!!_

**

* * *

**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**

Riku watched Sora pace around the room while conversing with Kairi. He said "Kai, it was a joke. How was I supposed to know that you were going to be offended by that? No, I'm not saying that you're a bitch for wearing Abercrombie..." The eighteen year old stifled back a laugh as he continued watching his best friend talking. He thought 'Why is he _still_ going out with her?' The brunet hung up "Sorry." Riku replied "Its fine. Back to the game?" A smile came "Did you really have to ask?" They continued their paused game and won against the computer. The two gave each other a high-five and resume the battle.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

Riku laid on his bed, listening to John Cooper's voice and lyrics. He couldn't stand any of the music Kairi listened to. It was way too bouncy for him. Her iPod was filled with the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Pink etc. (No offence to anyone, these's were the first songs in my head.) He on the other hand was Nickelback, Metallica, Evanescence and 3 Days Grace. He thought about Sora. The silveret knew him more than that girl would ever. Obviously he would because they were best friends since fifteen years ago. A small smirk crawled upon his lips as he said "I'm closer than you'll ever be, you slut."

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Riku sat in the bleachers, watching Sora dribble the ball between the other players. He was at Sora's soccer match between Twilight Town and Kairi was with the other cheerleaders. The uniforms had really short skirts and all of the girls were flashing to the crowd. His aquamarine eyes narrowed, he wanted to kill that red-head so bad. The black and white ball was kicked into the goal. Everyone stood up and cheered as the game was over. Riku met up with Sora and said "Great job." That bitch ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck "Sora-kun, you were amazing!" Clearly the seventeen year old looked like he didn't want her around and he moved away "Thanks Kairi. I'll see you later." The silveret walked besides the brunet and smiled to the girl. She was already beginning to lose in the game of love. 

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Riku asked "Hey Sora, how _did _you meet Kairi?" Sora paused as he placed a book back on the shelf "We hung out at some party and hooked up." He questioned "Really? That seems like a start of a fling if you ask me." Cerulean eyes seemed to grow sad "Yeah, it does."

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

The two walked around the town. They were laughing and talking. Riku had his baggy jeans and a black hoodie while Sora wore a white shirt and worn-out jean. The two boys sat on a bench and went silent. Riku thought 'It should only be the two of us. No girl between us.' 

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Sora turned and smiled "So, wanna hang out at my house tomorrow?" The eighteen year old realized that the brunet hadn't smiled in what seemed like years. He wondered 'Was it because of Kairi?' He said "Sure," He paused before saying "I can't see you with her. You two clash." A chuckle came "Maybe so."

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Sora dove to the side and caught the ball before it made the net. The crowd roared with excitement. The two were beginning to leave when Kairi ran up to them. She was wearing a short dress with high heels "Can I join you guys?" Riku wanted to rip her into shreds but instead shrugged "Why not?" The girl clung to Sora the entire time and smiling deviously at the older boy as he watched jealously.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

Riku played against Sora in silence as they watched the T.V in his house. The brunet clicked 'Pause" as he asked "Okay, what's going on?" The other answered "Nothing." Sora replied "You've always been quiet but never silent. There's something wrong." The silveret stood up "You really want to know? It's the fact that you chose **her **over me." He left the room and slammed the door. Sora sat there, confused that his friend's reaction.

Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Riku walked around the town as rain fall around him. He looked up and regretted leaving like that. He turned and ran to apologize to him.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Riku awoke in the middle of the night to his cell which was playing 'Comatose' by Skillet. He reached over and answered "'Ello?" The voice replied "Riku, can I come over?" His eyes widened "Sora? What's wrong?" "I'll tell you when I get there." After ten minutes the brunet entered, soaking wet. Riku asked "What happened?" A strained reply came "You're right. It was a fling." His head laid against Riku's shoulder.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Riku comforted the younger boy and said "I'll be here for you." He wanted the boy to be his but he wanted him to be happy. Suddenly the brunet kissed him and said "Thanks. I haven't realized that you're the one I want to be with. I guess Kairi showed me that." Riku smiled "I'm glad." He kissed Sora and held him closer.

**

* * *

**

Please Review!!! I would like it!!!!


	2. Someday

_A/N: I don't own Nickelback or Kingdom Hearts. Too bad, Chad Kroeger is hot. (Oops. Did I say that out loud…? ;D)_

**

* * *

**

How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try an' turn the bed in tables?

Riku sat on the bed in his and Roxas' apartment as the blonde stared at the newspaper in shock and seemed to shatter when he read the headline story. The twenty year old cried out and slammed his hand into a cup of wine, spilling all over the floor and paper as he choked back a sob.  
**  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late**

The silveret said "Roxas…" His fiancé gave the impression that he was ignoring the other man as he shoved clothes into a suitcase as tears ran silently down his face. He picked up the newspaper and placed it down; looking like the cause of his sadness was the news itself. The twenty-one year old said "Roxas, don't leave."

**Of Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will**

The blonde looked back and continued to shed tears. Roxas walked out of the room, stepping through the wine and leaving a purple trail. Riku got up and followed the younger man. He also stepped through the spill but didn't leave footsteps behind him.

**Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Roxas entered into his SUV and leaned back, wondering how the hell this could've happened to him. Riku ran up to the car, desperately trying to stop him from leaving. The man stared the car and drove off.

**Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**

The silveret ran behind the car, shouting at the driver to stop. The blonde altered the window, seeing that no one was behind him, he picked up the speed. Riku ran after his lover, not wanting to lose him.

**Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing**

Roxas shouted out as he cried even more. All he wanted was for them to be together forever. But know it all changed with that one incident. It was killing him from the inside out.

**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**

Riku shook his head as he sunk down to his knees in frustration. He shouted "Dammit Roxas!!" Aquamarine eyes turned hard as he stood up.

**Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will**

Roxas started turned off his cell phone. He didn't need anyone to know what he was doing right now. A small text came from his twin brother 'I'm sorry about what happened. I'm here if you need me.' Cerulean eyes gazed softly as a small whisper could be heard "I'm so sorry Sora."  
**  
Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Riku ran through the crowds on the sidewalk as his determination took over. His silver hair flew in his face as he rushed to stop Roxas from making a mistake.

**Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

The silveret caught up with the white SUV and shouted "Roxas!!" The blonde was driving the car through a four way intersection while the traffic light was on red.

**How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try an' turn the tables?**

Roxas felt something collide into his side of the car and pushed the SUV several feet. Blood dripped down his face as he slowly faded away.  
**  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**

Riku cried out "Roxas!!" A single tear rolled down his face as he watched his fiancé leave him. People turned in shock and fear as they gathered around the destroyed car and truck.

**Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will**

Roxas stepped out of the crowd and walked towards Riku. The twenty-one year old felt the younger man wipe away his tear from his face and embrace him. He hugged the man back as they stood there in the road.

**Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Roxas stared at his beloved and kissed him on the lips. They were finally together.

**Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when**

In a newspaper holder was a headline that read 'Man in tragic fire incident' besides the summery was a picture of Riku, smiling with Roxas in the background.

_

* * *

_

OMG! I tried to base the story of the music video. It made me cry like four times. I'm so lucky I have on demand and DVR so I can watch it whenever I want a teary song. Please review!! It'd make my day. Anyway, for any writers who have a dA, should I upload this onto dA?


End file.
